


You wondered how you'd make it through//I wondered what was wrong with you...

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingWolf ~ Milwaukee And Beyond [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana still can't relax... even in sleep.





	You wondered how you'd make it through//I wondered what was wrong with you...

The sound of crying wakes the girl almost instantly, her brow furrowing a little even as she moves towards the other bedroom, where Lana had insisted on sleeping, at least until she was sure it was all over.

Now though she couldn’t leave her in there alone, not like this. She had pushed in slowly, moving slowly closer to the bed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching to stroke a hand over Lana’s shoulder gently, hating how tense she was even in her sleep. 

“Lana...”

She had spoken softly, gently, hoping not to startle her into waking too fast. Lana had woken with a soft sob, then, before either of them could think, scrambled upright and pushed herself into the girl’s lap, slim, fragile looking, fingers tangling into the other woman’s night-shirt, her face nestled into her shoulder, lips brushing the girl’s neck slightly. 

The girl had smiled softly, curling arms around Lana, glad at least Lana knew she could come to her, speechless but afraid, and trust her. Her touch was soft over Lana’s silky hair, her lips brushing Lana’s hairline gently, her voice soft.

“It will be okay you know...”


End file.
